Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the processing of telecommunications signaling in order to establish communications paths, and in particular, to processing Signaling System #7 (SS7) signaling messages to establish communications paths.
A telephone call typically comprises both call signaling and caller information. Call signaling is typically data (i.e. the called number) that is used by a switch to establish call connections. The call connections carry the caller information (i.e. voice). A telecommunications switch contains a processor that can process telecommunications signaling in order to select call connections. This switch also contains a switching matrix that can establish the selected connections. The combination of the signaling processor and the switching matrix in the switch is problematic. Additional cost and complexity are added by the matrix. Signaling processors are needed that are not combined with the switching matrix.
In the United States, the predominant form of telecommunications signaling is Signaling System #7 (SS7). In addition, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) equipment and other high speed switching equipment is being developed to transport all types of traffic at high speeds over connections. Signaling processors are needed that can process SS7 signaling and select ATM connections and other high speed connections.
The present invention comprises a system that processes signaling for a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising an origination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit to determine if a first terminating circuit should be selected. The call processing logic module further comprises a termination process module that is adapted to process the signaling information parameters to select the first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
The present invention further comprises a system that processes signaling for a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising an origination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit to determine whether a call attempt is to be authorized. The call processing logic module further comprises a termination process module that is adapted to process the signaling information parameters to select the first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
Also, the present invention comprises a system that processes signaling for a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising an origination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit to determine whether the call is to be accepted. The call processing logic module further comprises a termination process module that is adapted to process the signaling information parameters to select the first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system ;that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
Further still, the present invention comprises a system that processes signaling for a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising an origination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit to determine that additional signaling information parameters that relate to the originating circuit are needed and to collect the additional signaling information parameters. The call processing logic module further comprises a termination process module that is adapted to process the signaling information parameters to select the first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
In addition, the present invention comprises a system that processes signaling for a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising an origination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit and to segment the call for particular processing based on the signaling information parameters. The call processing logic module further comprises a termination process module that is adapted to process the signaling information parameters to select the first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
Further, the present invention is directed to a system that processes signaling from a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising a termination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters to select a first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The call processing logic module also has an origination process module that is adapted to error check the signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit to determine if the signaling information parameters can be processed by the termination process module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
Further still, the present, invention is directed to a system that processes signaling from a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising a termination process module that is adapted to process signaling information parameters to select a first terminating circuit and a second terminating circuit. The call processing logic module also has an origination process module that is adapted to obtain signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit in order to allow the termination process module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system has a processor to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system includes a connection system that is adapted to connect the first terminating circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second terminating circuit to the first terminating circuit.
Still further, the present invention is directed to a system that processes signaling for a call. The system comprises a call processing logic module comprising an origination process module adapted to process signaling information parameters that relate to an originating circuit and to access call-associated data in data structures to determine if the call can be connected through the system. The call processing logic module further comprises a termination process module adapted to process the signaling information parameters with call-associated data in data structures to select a first selected circuit and a second selected circuit. The system has a processor adapted to execute the call processing logic module to select the first terminating circuit and the second terminating circuit. The system has a connection system adapted to connect the first selected circuit to the originating circuit and to connect the second selected circuit to the first selected circuit.